


Madness

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark!chesters, Fic inspired by song, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The devastation the Winchesters always left in their wake, it was brutal and gruesome.  Yet all they could see was a trail of devotion, promises carved in bone, written in blood. </p>
<p>(Originally gifted to Myri on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Part I**

When Dean wanted to show Sam how deep his love went, he reveled in making an extravagant, macabre display.

So after a night of drinking and hustling pool while his brother teased and distracted the local crowd with flashing dimples and glimpses of bared skin under a too short and tight shirt, he shoved Sammy into the alley out behind the bar.

Sam gasped when he saw the bloodied bodies, beautiful and grisly, each one twisted into the shape of a letter.  S-A-M. 

Dean grinned when he watched Sam’s mouth fall open, the flush on his cheeks rising, his breath coming quicker.  Yeah, he loved his boy, and he’d never stop trying to show him how much.  And he knew what spoke to Sam’s heart, the same call he heard in his own.

“Check their ID’s little brother.  Their first initials even spell out your name.”

Sam glanced at Dean with an incredulous look, bright eyes shining full of love and worship, the darkness in him racing hot under his skin. 

The devastation the Winchesters always left in their wake, it was brutal and gruesome.  Yet all they could see was a trail of devotion, promises carved in bone, written in blood. 

 

**Part II**

He looked an awful lot like Dean.

Except, no one could ever really look like _Dean_.  He bore a slight resemblance, but couldn’t ever do Dean Winchester justice in a true comparison.

The flash of anger at this man trying to seduce him, trying to win his favor had him growling - momentarily forgetting he was the one who’d charmed the man away from the crowd with a less-than-honest purpose.

The man dared to run his fingers through chestnut locks, trailing one hand along a hip made for finger bruises, the other sliding down the nape of a long, tanned neck that begged for marking.

Bathed in moonlight, profiles in view to anyone passing by as the man aimed for candy pink lips, Sam let the man kiss steel instead.  It was quick, the man falling to his knees as the knife sliced cleanly through his jugular.

Dean watched from across the street, savoring the view as it played out.  He wondered what Sam would gift him with tonight, certain the kill wasn’t the main event.  His little brother had been excited and on edge ever since they’d questioned witnesses yesterday afternoon.

Once Sam had cleared the scene from what appeared as a lewd public act, Dean waited, checking for anyone following before he started on foot to the abandoned warehouse down the street, slipping inside quietly. 

He made a small gasp, taking in the sight.  His beautiful Sammy, covered in blood, knelt beside his offering.  The knife was still wet, and the love in those hazel eyes was fervent as they locked upon Dean’s glowing green. 

The man had been carved.  Intricate, delicate work - words, and as Dean began reading, Sam started humming.  It was a song. The words were lyrics, across arms and down the chest, running down thighs and shins.  

[ _Madness._ ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fmuse%2Fmadness.html&t=MDUwM2U1YjJhNWY1NjI3YTgxNzUxZDI1ODc2NDk3MzYyYWNmYTRhNyxpQmt1N2lrMA%3D%3D)

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. Mix of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
